


Draco.

by kilo_charlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Purebloods, Slytherin House, Slytherins, Wizarding World, draco x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilo_charlie/pseuds/kilo_charlie
Summary: ...Remember that Slytherins have Slytherins, & Slytherins alone...Tears welling up in her eyes, Clarisse told Draco, "We are all going to get through this. Blaise, Daphne, Theodore, Pansy..." She pulled her head away from his shoulder. They connected gazes. For a moment the world seemed to stop; it was only grey on blue. "You & Me."-----------------------DracoxOC// This story follows Clarisse Fawcett as she finds herself & her fellow Slytherins attempting to manage the expectations of Pureblood Society, whilst still attending school & falling in love with Draco Malfoy.Clarisse Fawcett has been raised to be a proper member of the elite Pureblood Society. Her hair is always done, she never forgets her table manners, she is a silent type of ruthless. She's been taught that a young lady of value is a young lady who exudes perfection, but that is something that she struggles with...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few little notes before we go into the story...  
> •This will not completely follow the original story for purposes of plot & characterization  
> •The timeline shouldn't be hard to follow but chapter one begins with book 3 & will then go on up from there  
> •Canonically third years are 13-14 years old, but that seems a bit young, so for this story they'll be a bit older  
> •I just want to be clear right off the bat, this story will not be rewriting Draco or any of the other Slytherins as "good people", yes they do & will have "good" moments, but to say that they are all "good" is to go against everything we've been told in the books/movies. They mature throughout the story as they get older, but the decisions they make aren't based off of moral values, they're based off of self-preservation  
> •This story does feature Astoria, but there will not be any romantic connections between her & Draco

Clarisse was awoken by the sunlight drifting in through the open windows of her bedroom. 

She sighed happily as she sat up. It was once more time to go back to Hogwarts. Time to see her friends. Time to see her D-. Draco. Time to see Draco.

Rising out of her canopy bed, Clarisse quickly slipped on her warm fur slippers. She padded her way over to her bay window. 

Unusual for England, the sun was shining brightly. Poking her head out into the morning air, she could hear the birds chirp & could smell the morning dew. A sign, she decided. A sign that today was going to be a great day.

She looked around her room. This would be that last time she would see it for a while.

The pink room was a place of comfort. Somewhere she often retreated when she felt like she had no control; when she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

There was her vanity, where perfumes, jewelry, & beauty products were perfectly arranged in a way that looked elegant, yet effortless. 

Then there was her bookcase dedicated to her antique teacup collection. Each so tiny & dainty, but nonetheless intricate. Each was a piece of art. Clarisse had collected teacups from all over the world. Places she had been, places her friends & relatives had been. 

There was her ornate canopy bed, drowned in pinks, creams, & ivories. Her travel cases sat piled high at the foot of bed. They had been packed for days now. Clarisse had had the girls over to sort through what wardrobe pieces were needed for the fall & what were not. Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson were her best friends in this world. Closer than friends, they were more like family.

Of course, those were just the girls. Her clique extended further than that. 

In pureblood society, children tended to be raised within a circle of families, who had children of a similar age. Most stay close with this group & this group alone. A way to preserve the culture. Although, this doesn't always work. As evident of the removed Black heir, Sirius Black, who had now become a cautionary tale told to pureblood children of what happens when you forsake your blood & duties.

Clarisse, being the daughter of a deep bloodline, was brought up with others from prominent pureblood families. Specifically, the Zabinis, Notts, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, & of course, the Malfoys. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, & Draco were her people. Her forever group. A constant.

"Mistress Clarisse," her house elf, Tilly, appeared. In her small hands, she held a fresh cup of tea. Peppermint, her staple flavor. 

"Thank you, Tilly" she said, reaching for the intricate cup, which was a pale blue with pink & white flowers. "Ah" Clarisse sighed, smelling the relaxing scent. She smiled down at Tilly, "You always make it so perfect".

The house elf blushed & twisted her hands into her little apron, which acted as her uniform. She looked down. "Mistress is too kind."

Clarisse took a sip of her tea, before setting it down on her in-table. She dramatically threw her body backwards into her bed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you this fall, Tilly."

Tilly had never just been a servant to her. Tilly had been the one to take care of Clarisse whenever she fell & scraped a knee, or whenever her parents stabbed her with their harsh words & judgments, or whenever she had one of her fits.

Clarisse often felt suffocated in her life. She just tried so so hard, but it was never enough. Not to who it mattered, not to her mother. She was either too demure or too loud, too read or too dimwitted, too polished or too lax. 

It had always been bad, but as Clarisse grew older, so did her parents' standards.

She didn't want to fail them, she hated the idea of failing them. Any minor slip-up or imperfection made her stomach twist into knots & on the bad days, she would end up crying on the floor. The bad days, what she had begun to she call her fits, those had started this summer.

She knew this was bad, wrong even, so she did what she could. The peppermint tea, it helps. Clears her head, helps her stay calm.

She would deny this if ever asked, but secretly Clarisse thought that leaving home for school would help too. 

Later, she sat on the stool of her vanity. Clarisse had traded in her baby pink silk pajamas for a simple Parisian white dress, which had been gifted to her. Arranging her "not quite blonde, not quite brown" hair, she decided to add a ribbon to accentuate the waves she had spelled in. 

A knock hit her door.

"Enter." Called Clarisse, who was busy painting her lips with a pale gloss.

Her mother stood there in all her glory. Blythe Fawcett was a woman to be reckoned with. Hair perfectly pinned into wavy updo, she looked every bit the heiress that she was. 

Her mother was the definition of poised. She drew every eye in the room & knew just how to use that attention to her advantage. Her very being demanded respect.

Clarisse didn't know whether she wanted to be her mother or wanted to hate her. In truth, she knew neither was possible.

Her mother looked her up & down. Clarisse took in a breath. After what seemed to be ages, her mother, who had let a small smile take over her face, said, "It's time we leave. Don't forget your coat."

As Clarisse moved to pass her in the doorway, her mother stroked a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure but it had seemed loving.

|~~<>~~|  
As per usual, Platform 9 3/4 was hectic & crowded. 

Clarisse walked with her shoulders high & eyes forward. Ladies did not gawk, even when chaos was going on around them. 

Up ahead, she caught a glimpse of platinum hair. There were only two people she knew with that color hair & she loved them both deeply. 

The blonde shifted & Clarisse was able to see the long tresses shine in the light. A smile broke out across her face. Daphne then.

Clarisse glanced up at her mother, who had taken to walking beside her. She looked into her eyes, silently asking permission. 

After a minute, her mother nodded. She placed a hand on each of Clarisse's shoulders & leaned in to kiss each cheek.

They made eye contact. "You won't disappoint me, daughter, will you?" 

Clarisse determinedly lifted her chin. "Never."

Her mother released her shoulders. "Good," she says, smiling, but the this time it reached her eyes. 

One last glance over, her mother brushed an invisible hair off Clarisse's coat, before turning on her heel & walking away.

Clarisse let out a deep breath.

Continuing in her path, she made way towards where she thought she had seen Daphne.

The air was thick with excitement & anticipation. Clarisse slipped between children, fretting mothers, & seemingly bored teenagers.

Some of them looked away from their business & saw her. With wide eyes, some looked envious, some looked annoyed, others looked with judgement. Clarisse knew her affect on people. Her face, her attire, her last name. They held power. Meaning.

They all saw what they wanted to see. A pretty girl. A spoiled brat. A classmate.

Daphne had her back turned to her. She was bent over, fixing someone small's coat. Ah. Little Astoria. That's right she's entering Hogwarts this year.

Daphne straightened & laughed at something Astoria had said. 

"Daphne, my darling!" Clarisse hooked her arms around Daphne's right elbow, hanging herself off the taller girl's arm. 

Daphne's dark green eyes glistened. "Clarisse!" she squealed, albeit softly as was ladylike.

"Can you believe it?" Clarisse sqeezed Daphne's arm. "We're third years."

"I know! We're practically all grown up." Daphne turned to Astoria. "It's time for you to run along Story, we're going to go find the others."

Astoria nodded her head of brown curls. The sisters had different hair colors, but they both had the Greengrass emerald eyes. 

Certain pureblood families were known for being carriers of dominant genes for specific traits that made them instantly recognizable. The Malfoys, for example, bore children with platinum blonde hair, so pale it was almost silver. The Greengrasses had their eyes.

Astoria cheeks were slightly flushed. She was nervous.

Clarisse gave her a smile. "Don't worry little Greengrass, you'll do fine at Hogwarts. Just stick with your group." She paused. Looking at Astoria from under her lashes, she goes, "but if anyone gives you trouble, you come find your sister, me, or one of the others."

There was no need to specify who she meant by 'others'. The group had been inseparable from birth.

The younger Greengrass shuffled away with her shoulders slightly hunched over. She would learn.

"Ah remember when we were little nervous firsties." Daphne said, shaking her head amusedly. 

Clarisse scoffed, "I don't remember you ever being nervous Daphne."

Daphne Greengrass has been bubbly & outgoing ever since she left the womb. The perfect little socialite.

"Well," Daphne paused. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I guess that's true."

The two girls laughed & made their way towards the train.


	2. Chapter Two

Finding the correct compartment had proved to be quite simple. The train had no assigned seating arrangements, but everyone fell naturally into one anyways. The first cart was filled with first years, the second with Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, & finally Gryffindors.

Slytherin House was big on ranks. The prominent members sat in the more central compartments, surrounded on either side by the lessers in the house. These said prominent members were from the most noble of houses, as it was believed by all purebloods that the more potent the magical blood, the more powerful the witch or wizard.

In short, popularity was given by blood right.

For Clarisse's group, this placed them on the top of the pedestal, despite only being third years. 

A few Slytherins loitered the narrow hallway most likely on the prowl for a lone Gryffindor to pick a fight with. Childish, if you asked Clarisse, but she could not deny them their fun.

They glided out of the way as she passed by with Daphne. A head dip in acknowledgment. 

Daphne gently pushed the door open enough for the two girls to fit through.

"Well it's about time you two twats decided to get here." Pansy exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. This also happened to launch poor Theo's head up from her lap, where it appeared that he had been taking a nap.

"Pansy, my love, oh how I've missed you!" Daphne grabbed the brunette by the shoulders to press a kiss to each cheek. Daphne beamed at Pansy, while Pansy gave a small smirk in response, which was the most you could get out of her.

Meanwhile, Clarisse slid behind the two of them to make her way to her unofficial spot. She preferred the window spot as she loved to watch the beautiful scenery of Scotland flash by through the window.

Her friends sometimes complained of how long the journey was, but she found something calming in watching the big mountains & lush forests race by the window.

Blaise cleared his throat, calling the attention of the entire compartment.

"Well," he said. "Do I get a kiss or no?" He feigned an affronted look & pouted his lips.

Draco, from his window seat across from Clarisse, looks up with a smirk across his aristocratic features. "If you really wanted one mate, all you had to do was ask."

Daphne burst into senseless giggles. 

Clarisse tried to fight the gigantic grin off her face, but she couldn't stop it, so in order to contain herself, she just moved her attention back to the scenery, where the train was now going over the Glennfinnan Viaduct.

Draco triumphantly looked around the compartment, focusing a few seconds on each of his friends. Unbeknownst to Clarisse, his gaze stopped on her for a few extra seconds. 

Meanwhile, Blaise had gone red. He mumbled something along the lines of "oh piss off", but before his embarrassment could continue, the lights went out.

Clarisse jerked her head away from the window. 

The entire compartment seemed to take in a breath.

Theodore muttered out "What the bloody hell."

The lights were never supposed to go out. The train was only made to look like a muggle one. It was powered by magic, meaning that mishaps like this were never supposed to happen.

The previously loud train had gone deathly silent. The only noise, she could hear was the sound of her friends breaths.

Clarisse shivered under her coat. It seemed as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees in a matter of seconds.

Something moved in the corridor. 

Daphne shrieked. Clarisse could only stare in horror as a shadow passed by their paned window.

Draco had stood up at some point. He loomed in the middle of the of the seats, hand wrapped around his wand. 

Stature brave, but he was trembling.

In order to get as far from the door as possible, Blaise had pressed Clarisse into the window, so both were now clutching onto the other. Clarisse pushes her head as far as she could into his shoulder.

Her fingers scrambled for his. Once she found them, she clasped on for dear life.

The moment went on forever, until it didn't. 

All at once the lights turned on, almost blinding in their affect. 

A loud voice echoed through the entire train. One of the conductors using an amplifier spell, no doubt. Clarisse didn't hear a single word that was said, but she was sure that it was some form of explanation or excuse. All she could do was focus on the weight lifted off her chest & she gasped for air, feeling as if she had been stuck not in the dark, but underwater. 

Draco shook his head vehemently. "Oh my father will definitely be hearing about this."

Clarisse almost felt relieved. Lucius was a tough, but doting father. If someone was to hold the school accountable & uncover what had been on their train, it was him.

Clarisse remembers when she was a child & her family had had weekly brunches over at Malfoy Manner. Lucius would always pet her hair & tell her how grown up she acted. Now looking back, Clarisse understands that that was just a nicety thrown out to placate her, because as a young girl, she had acted anything but grown up.

"Well I have no idea what kind of blimey fuckery that shit was but it was not acceptable in any way." Pansy's face pinched as she spat out the foul words in a single breath.

Blaise snorted as Clarisse shook her head. 

"Pansy you truly are a master of words. I applaud you." Blaise clapped his hands snootily, reminding Clarisse of a dance instructor she had had as a young girl.

Pansy's appalling manners were a nice familiar distraction from the terror that had been racing through her heart. "Must you be so crass?" Clarisse asked, as she combed through her hair with her fingers, making sure that there weren't any tangles.

Pansy responded in a patronizing tone, "Clary, some of us mere mortals can not be as perfect as you & at times feel the need to express our emotions, good or bad."

Clarisse pouted at the nickname. "Well I don't see why you need to do it in such a vulgar way. Just think of the fit your poor mother would throw."

"Well while you two keep bickering like children, I'm still wondering what on earth that thing was in the hallway." Theo interjected.

Both girls indignantly squawked & targeted their glares towards him, hair whipping around.

Always one to calm the peace, Daphne shushed them both. "Well sweet Theo, whatever it was is gone now. However, if I had to guess, hmmm" She paused.

Counting on her fingers, she names off, "Tall, wearing dark clothes, disruptive, & absolutely terrifying..."

Clarisse caught on quickly. She looked up at Theo from under her dark lashes & softly said, "Sounds a lot like that young man you were cozying up to this summer, doesn't it, Theodore?" 

Ah sweet revenge.

Now it was Theo's turn to get embarrassed. He moaned & hid his face behind his hands.

The boy had been some foreigner from Germany or somewhere around there. Theo did manage to woo him, but it didn't end lasting long. Good riddance, she says. He wasn't good enough for him anyways.

Draco laughed loudly & sat up straighter. Clarisse smiled either at the sound or at the fact that she had made him laugh, she wasn't sure which. 

Draco was the life of the party in their friend group. Always making snappy remarks or enthralling them with his stories. He didn't laugh unless he meant it.

Draco saw this as the time for him to chime in. "Really, Theodore. Your taste is questionable. I'm still offended that you refused to let me arrange a meeting with my friend from Durmstrang that visited over the summer."

Draco waved his hand around, almost confusedly & continued. "I believe he was... attractive? A tall bloke. That's... Is that your typ-?" Draco blushed slightly as he tried to speak to Theo.

Cute.

Daphne tried but failed to not laugh. That was something she seemed to be quite bad at. 

"NO!" Theodore stood up & dramatically slapped his hands over his ears. "Draco, I will not- No, I refuse to discuss boys with you!"

In the background, Daphne continued to laugh & clapped her hands. "Oh I just love this so much."

Draco huffed, the red in his cheeks had died down. What a pity.

"Well then excuse me for being helpful!"

Theo shot back, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have known you for your entire life & can assure you that you have never once been helpful."

Clarisse laughed. "Oh please Theo, we all know that that isn't true." 

Yes, Draco was difficult & headstrong & dramatic, but he cared with his whole heart. He never did things in halves.

Draco shook his head violently in agreement. "See!!" He exclaimed, pointing towards her. 

He seemed so boyish in this moment. So joyous.

Theo laughed so loudly, he needed to lean over onto Daphne to hold himself up. This of course, only made Daphne laugh even harder. Those two were an absolute disaster whenever they teamed up.

Clarisse realized that Theo was laughing at her. She felt her cheeks go red. What she said wasn't supposed to be funny. It wasn't like the joke that Draco laughed at, she was just speaking. She hated nothing more than being laughed at. "I don't see what's so funny, Theodore." She pursed her lips.

"Yes" Pansy said, smiling. "Don't be mean to the princess."

All the sudden Theo stopped laughing. He sat up, back straight as log. He opened his mouth, visibly trying to contain himself. "Well Clarisse." 

"Now this will be good." Blaise clapped his hands & leaned in. The rest of the cabin, excluding Theodore, Draco, & herself seemed to do the same.

Theo smirked & looked over at Draco, who was no longer giddily happy. He had one leg crossed over the other knee & a clenched jaw. He looked intimidating. Clarisse couldn't help but get distracted at the way his cheekbones were highlighted with the light shining the window. She wondered if it was it wrong to like the way a person looked when they were angry.

Theo continued, "Draco-"

At his name, Draco stood up. "I think it's time we change into our robes for the feast. I'd like to beat all of the first years to the lavatories." His voice was firm, almost stern. 

Clarisse found herself wanting to listen to him, despite wanting to know what Theo had been going to say about him that would make him react this way. For some reason her cheeks flushed again. Damn, why had she gotten so flustered so many times over the course of this train ride? What was wrong with her?

Theodore sighed as he stood up. He linked arms with Daphne & walked through the door that Draco held open. "He never lets me have any fun."

Clarisse heard Daphne's giggles echo down the hall.

Blaise slouched out next, walking with his hands in his pockets. Pansy followed him, shouting down the hall, "Will you two drunken toddlers hold up?"

Clarisse stood up & brushed her hands over the skirt of her dress to make sure it didn't get too disheveled on the journey so far. 

Draco still held the door open with one hand gripping the top. As she passed by him through the doorway, with his other hand, he placed it uncharacteristically gently on her waist.

That was the thing about Draco. His words & actions were always so brash & unapologetic, but he could also be the gentlest person she had ever encountered.

She could feel each individual finger press into her back. At that moment it felt like his fingers could feel the heat of her bare skin. 

She looked up at him. Had she moved in closer to him or had he moved in closer to her?

"Is it just me, Clare, or have you managed to shrink over the summer?" His voice was soft, softer than she had ever heard him speak before, & his eyes danced full of mirth.

Clarisse had noticed Draco's newfound height. He had always been tall, but he now towers over her. Clarisse was not a particularly short girl, but if she looked straight head she couldn't see anything above his collarbone.

Clarisse opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone in the hallway banging on the wall next to the door. 

Pansy exclaimed, "Are you two coming or not?"

Clarisse took a step away from Draco. She moved towards the door & risked a glance back at him. 

His head was looking down to the ground & he breathed out a deep breath.

Sensing that she was waiting on him, Draco looked back up & moved towards the door once more, robotic in nature. He resumed his hand's place at her waist. 

Voice no longer soft, he announced loudly, "Come along everyone, if we wait too long, the Gryffindors will beat us there & then the lavatories will have that awful smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! here's chapter two. everything has barely started but i hope you like the little taste of the characters that you have gotten so far. i'd love to talk to yall about characters or anything really
> 
> i'm a bit torn on whether to keep the chapters shorter like this one & hopefully post more frequently OR make them longer & post less frequently, so just let me know what you guys think
> 
> —cate


End file.
